REWRITE: Nightly Studying
by Rin456
Summary: Rewritten version of my Nightly Studying. Mihashi and Tajima get scolded for there bad grades and are told to study with Abe and Hanai..at Tajima's empty house? AbeMiha TajiHana and AbeTaji. Genre: Drama/Angst/Hurt-Comfort


**~|~ 1 ~|~**

**Disclaimer: Ookiku Furikabutte belongs to Higuchi Asa, I only take credit for some plot elements.**

Tajima and Mihashi sat in their classroom while eating their lunches. The shorter was going on about how he saw the most recent baseball game they had played a couple days ago and how they had a perfect shut out thanks to Mihashi's pitching.

Mihashi was nodding his head rapidly as Tajima spoke but kept trying to object and say that it was not just him that had helped them win the game, but the rest of the team. But the conversation came to awkward pause as Tajima turned to face him, his eyes had gone serious.

"Mihahsi," Tajima started, "I have a private matter to talk to you about," a smile started to spread across his face as he continued, "if you know what I mean." Winking one eye at him, he reached his arm out and brought Mihashi closer to him. "But seriously," he had dropped his voice down to a whisper as he ask Mihashi, "Do you think Hanai would let me do him?"

The pitcher pulled away from the cleanup and started flushing red, "W-w-what do you mean?"

"Like, have sex with him." He stated blunty. Cocking his head a little one side and kept talking, "Haven't you and Abe already done it? Does it hurt?"

The color drained from Mihashi's face as Tajima's question sank in. Him and Abe? Didn't Abe…hate him? "A-Abe and m-m-me!?" Mihashi started to sway to one side as different images of him and Abe doing explicit things rolled into his mind.

-_At the same time-_

Abe sat at his desk with the baseball team's stat book sitting in front of him. He left his lunch untouched in his backpack. He was looking over Mihashi's pitch count and recounting the places he told the pitcher to throw to.

_Maybe if I had him throw to the upper left instead of the middle left, we could of struck out the batter instead of letting him foul._ Abe thought as his eyes scanned over the numbers.

A hand landed on Abe's shoulder and he glanced up to see the Captain standing next to him, his lunch raised in one hand. "Want to eat together?"

"Sure," Abe responded as he shut the book and placed it inside the desk. The raven haired teen reached over to his bag to grab his lunch when Hanai began to speak, "A-Abe can I ask you for some advice?"

This was a first for Abe. He stopped in the middle of what he was doing and looked over at Hanai. Was Hanai really asking him or was he joking around?

"What would you do if you liked someone but didn't know if they liked you back?" Hanai's cheeks started to turn red as he turned his head down and started picking at his lunch.

An image of Mihashi popped into his mind as Hanai asked the question, and he quickly shoved it aside. _Thinking like that will only get in the way of everything else._ He told himself as he turned to his attention to his friend.

Abe stared at him for a moment before answering. "Why don't you just go ask them if you don't know?" Abe had never experienced what Hanai was talking about. He hoped he didn't.

Hanai looked up at Abe and timidly pulled his chopsticks apart. "W-well, they aren't someone that I can just walk up to and say 'Hey, I like you. Date me.' Like Tajima would…" The captain's voice began to trail off at the mention of Tajima's name.

Abe stared at Hanai blankly as his mind put the parts together. "Do you like Tajima?" He asked before his brain could catch up.

Hanai's head shot up from looking down at this food and he made eye contact with Abe. His mouth opened and closed as he was trying to find the right words but eventually gave up and sighed. "I don't know…" he said quietly. They sat through the rest of the lunch period in silence.

"OK! Practice is over for the day!" Shouted Coach Momoe at the players, "Everyone, come gather around!"

The team ran towards her and formed a semi-circle around, waiting for her to speak. "Exams are coming up soon," she stated and some of the players murmured between themselves and others started to turn pale at the mention of the exams. "If anyone of you fail these exams, you will be kicked off the team!" She shouted as she made eye contact with two members before shouting their names. "Mihashi! Tajima! You two are in the red here. If you fail even one, you can kicked off the team. So," She turned her attention towards two other people, "That is why I'm having Abe and Hanai tutor you guys!" She said this in a way that made the Captain and Vice-Captain unable to protest.

But Hanai tried to protest anyway, "But Coach I have a da-" A hand clamped over his mouth and Tajima spoke up.

"Thanks Coach Mo!" Shouted the third baseman.

Momoe nodded her head and the team began to disperse. Most of them went straight to the locker room to change and get home while others started to clean up the field. Abe and Mihashi wondered over the dugout and they sat down on the bench and started talking about the next game.

Hanai pulled away from Tajima's hand shot him a glare, "What the hell, Tajima. Now I have to cancel my date." He sighed and stared over to where the catcher and pitcher sat. "Well, whose house are we studying at? It's Saturday and we have Sunday practice off and the exams are Monday, so it-"

"We can study at my place!" Tajima shouted. "My parents and siblings are gone for the weekend so you guys can stay over!" He ran over to Abe and Mihashi and left Hanai standing alone.

_Tajima's house, huh… _Hanai thought as we walked over to the other three.

The four of them left a while after everyone else had already gone home. They stayed back and discussed what subjects the two guys needed help in and how they were going to do it.

Mihashi and Abe stayed a few feet behind the two in front of them as they walked the short distance to Tajima's house. Abe tilted his head a bit to talk to Mihashi, "What do you think Tajima is up to? Bringing up to his house-?" Abe looked over and saw Mihashi with a small, nervous smile plastered on to his face. "What are you smiling for!?" His eye twitched a little and he tried not to yell, but barely kept his voice above a whisper.

The smile on the pitchers face vanished as he made quick eye-contact with Abe before staring down at his feet.

Abe sighed inwardly and tried to apologize to him, "I-I'm sorry for yelling at you." _Did I yell? _He let the thought sit for a second before glancing over at Mihashi again. His shoulders had slumped and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. _Did what I say really make you this sad!?_

Timidly, Abe put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. He heard a small sound come from the pitcher but pushed it aside as he looked up to see Hanai and Tajima both staring at them. Hanai had confusion written on his face while Tajima had a wide toothy smile on his face. Seeing that, Abe quickly took his arm off Mihashi and shoved his hands into his uniforms pants pockets, and looked the other way.

-_At the same time-_

Tajima gently bumped himself into Hanai, causing the captain to look at him from time to time. He did it about seven times before Hanai finally turned on him.

"Hey!" the bald captain shouted at him, "Quit that! It gets annoying you know."

"Aww, come on Azus-a," Tajima yawned as he spoke and crossed his fingers behind his back hoping that Hanai noticed that he used his first name and not his last. But when Tajima glanced over at him, he was looking at the forest and not at him. _I'm right here! Look at me you bald skyscraper! _He wanted to shout that at him but surpassed it and turned to look behind him when he heard some commotion coming from the other two.

Abe was saying something to Mihashi and was slowly raising his arm and put it around the pitcher. Tajima felt himself smile. _Knew it~! _He glanced to his side and noticed that Hanai was also staring over at them, his face written with confusion.

"They like each other," Tajima said softly to only where the captain could here.

Abe eventually looked their way and took his arm off Mihashi. Both their faces were turning red at this point and Tajima turned back around and tried to stifle his laughter.

"Tajima, don't laugh. That's rude." He heard Hanai scold him from the side and looked over at him.

"But-,"

"No buts, they're just embarrassed to show their relationship in public, that's all. So don't laugh at them." Hanai glanced once at Tajima and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"And you don't want to show your relationship off," Tajima said, "I mean, you never told anyone on the team that you were _dating _anyone. And then you say you have a date." Tajima tried to push down his frustration as he spoke. He remembered that a little while ago that Hanai said he would have to cancel his date. His date with who? Were they a he or a she? Who was taking his Hanai way? Or was it a lie he made on the spot to get out of tutoring him? All the questions flooded Tajima but he pushed them down as he glanced over Hanai again, his face turning red slightly.

"I-I would show off my girlfriend, that is if we went to the s-same school." Hanai said to Tajima as he starched the side of his face.

_Girlfriend._

The word floated around in his head for a moment and silence feel between them.

_Did he lie?_

Tajima shoved the question down, knowing that Hanai would not lie to him. And stuck a smile onto his face when they approached his house.

Jumping in front of Hanai, he ran to the entrance of the house and raised both his hands.

"Welcome to my house!"

* * *

><p><em>So I decided to rewrite Nightly Studying~ :D<em>

_It will follow the same plot as my Original one but with some more elements and angst in it -_

_But anyway~ here's chapter one, the other six or so chapters will be uploaded when I finish them :)_

_Thanks for reading~!_

**-Rin**

**A/N: **_Ok, its been about a year since I last read the manga or watched the anime, so the characters MIGHT be somewhat OOC while I'm doing the rewrite!_

_Original Word Count for chapter 1: 1073_

_Rewrite Word Count for chapter 1: 1750_


End file.
